Hey Johnny
by summerof1969
Summary: A five-year-old John Lennon gets whisked away to go "back-to-school" shopping with his father. Little did Mimi and Uncle George know that his father had no plans on every bringing him back.
1. Chapter 1

John lay sprawled out on the floor drawing brightly colored pictures of things that only he could know what they were of. His uncle George sat in his armchair with a crossword rested on his lap, but he wasn't working on it at all, he was just sitting there with his eyes closed listening to the wireless. Mimi was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from dinner. John hadn't asked if he could help because he didn't want to, he knew that if he asked she would most likely say yes. So he just didn't ask.

"Alright John, time for your bath," Mimi said as she walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands dry with a dish towel. John grimaced before standing up and running to his Uncle George, who jumped startledly that his nephew had leaped onto his lap.

"Uncle George I drew a picture of you!" John yelled as he held out a picture of a stick man with no hair sleeping in a chair with floating music notes around his head. Around the outside were little doodles of people, animals, and random shapes.

George pulled out his glasses and took the picture, holding it out in front of his face. He chuckled at the caricature that John had drawn, even for a five-year-old's drawing it held a small bit of resemblance to the real thing.

"Thank you Johnny, I'll treasure it forever," George said as he put the picture to his heart.

"You wanna keep it?"

"Of course!" George said smiling at the small boy.

"The _only_ way you can keep it is if you tell Mimi I don't have to take a bath," John said as he reached for the picture that George was holding over high his head.

"Oh but I can already smell ye' boy! And let me just say, ye' smell like and old rag. Besides its a picture of me, what would _you_ do with it," George said laughing at John's face. John just glared at him before jumping off his lap and running over to Mimi, grabbing her hand.

"Come on Mimi, lets go," he said leading the way.

* * *

><p>John sat on his Uncle George's lap as he read the little boy the story <em>Alice's Adventures in Wonderland<em> from a large book. He sat transfixed as George read the story charismatically using multiple voices. He was no longer angry with his uncle for saying that he smelled like a dirty rag, that statement had somehow been long forgotten.

"'_Really, now you ask me,'_ said Alice, very much confused, _'I don't think-'_" George said in a high voice pretending to Alice. John always got a large smile on his face whenever he did that. The thought of his Uncle talking like a girl always seemed to amuse him.

"_'Then you shouldn't talk,'_ said the Hatter," this time he said it like his tongue was too big for his mouth. The Mad Hatter voice was John's second favorite because it was just so funny.

Just then there was a loud knocking on the door. George was about to get up but Mimi was already out of her chair in the corner and rushing to the door, to which he shrugged and continued to read to John who had taken no notice to the banging on the front door.

"What are you doing here?" said Mimi's muffled voice from around the corner. "You're not welcome around my house." George seemed unsettled by his wife's harsh words since he stood up, telling John to say put, and went to see who she was talking to.

John sat alone in the big chair flipping through the pages to look at the pictures, making sure to keep the page that Uncle George was on. He heard George and Mimi talking loudly to whoever was at the door. All he could tell was that they didn't want whoever to come inside the house. But John couldn't really blame them, it was late, almost Eight at night and John's bedtime. He just hoped that Uncle George would finish the chapter even if it was just a little bit past John's bedtime, there was only a couple paragraphs left.

Beginning to feel impatient John pushed himself out of the chair and tiptoed to around the corner. John almost fell to the floor when he saw who was at the door. He could barely control himself, and, in the midst of their bickering, he lost it and ran full blast at the man.

"Daddy!" He yelled as he jumped into the man's already open arms.

"Hey Johnny! I missed you son" Said Alfred as he hugged his son close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey This is my first story, just thought that it would be a good idea I don't know hahah**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

John held onto his father's neck with the little strength he had left, his eyes drooping closed. It had to be at least past eight thirty, and he was exhausted. So exhausted that he wasn't even listening to Mimi and uncle George's conversation with his dad. On a normal fully awake occasion he would be interrupting every chance he got, since it bothered Mimi and that was always fun. But now he was even paying attention!

Alfred pleaded with Mimi and George. They were so intent on not letting John go anywhere with his father. Mimi more so then George, who seemed somewhat at ease with the idea of John having an outing with his father.

"No! I will not allow him to go with you," Mimi said simply, crossing her arms defiantly.

"It is just one day Mimi, we would just be going to Blackpool to do a bit of shopping, and maybe visit his gran. She hasn't seen him since he was just a couple months old," Alfred tried to explain without waking up his son who had only just fallen asleep.

"Mimi, it might be good for him to be with his father, you know, give us a day off?" George tried to explain. Mimi glared at him.

"Alright, do whatever the two of you want! I'm going to bed!" Mimi said loudly as she stormed angrily out of the room. Alfred looked at George, pleading with him silently. George just chuckled lightly and ran his fingers over his head, like someone with hair might do.

"Well its fine with me, take him in the morning, but bring him back a bit early since he has school on Monday," George said standing up and stretching. "You can sleep in the spare room, down the hall." George walked over and took John, who reluctantly let go of his father.

"Good-night daddy," John said lamely before passing out on his father's shoulder.

* * *

><p>John stood next to his father as they waited for the tram, all but jumping up and down. His small hand held onto Alfred's hand as if his life depended on it. For some reason he felt that if he let go that his father would leave again and go back onto the Queen boat. He couldn't remember which Queen, but he knew it started with an M.<p>

"Come on John, it here," Alfred said pulling lightly on his sons hand. John bent down and picked up the small backpack that he had packed that Mimi had packed for his day trip. It only had his jacket and glasses in it, but he wasn't going to even take them out anyway.

"Are you going to pick up Mummy?" John asked as the two of them boarded the tram and took a seat.

"No, its just you and me kid," he answered. John shrugged and watched the people on the train. He always liked to watch the people on the busses, so this wasn't much different. They always seemed so much different then Mimi, Uncle George, or even his neighbors. The bus people were usually "_working-class_," as Mimi put it, and had a distinct smokey smell. He didn't really know how to explain it.

"So how do you like it with Mimi and George?" Alfred asked trying to start a conversation with his son. Which wasn't the easiest thing in the would since John had the attention span of a fly.

"Their alright, Mimi is really strict, but Uncle George reads to me every night before bed. He does best voices. And sometimes he sneaks me sweets. And I visit mum, and she visits me," John said as he looked out the window, watching the scenery pass slowly.

"And your in school?"

"Yes! I know how to spell my name, and your name, and mum's name, and Mimi's name, and Uncle George's name but just the George part not the uncle part, and I can also spell cat, dog, boat, tree, walk, eat, food," he counted off all the words on his fingers and seemed to go on and on. "And Liverpool, and house, and war, and city, and thats it. I think."

"You can spell my name?" He said rather impressed.

"Yes, um," John stopped for a moment and thought, his face scrunching up a bit, "Elf, E-L-F?" Alfred laughed at his young son, who had lived his life thinking that his father's name was Elf.

"Close John, its A-L-F," Alfred explained, to John's great disappointment.

"Where are we going?" John asked, done with spelling. He didn't want to seem stupid in front of his father, and spelling wrong wasn't smart, it was dumb.

"One short pit stop at your Uncle Sydney's house, then we're going to Blackpool."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you very much to my reviewers! I love ye'! Just a little tidbit, I _know_ that its not completely historically accurate, and even though nobody said anything about it...it was bothering me. So I had to tell you...Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred sat at the small breakfast table across from Sydney, who stared at him with a hard look on his face. The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever. John was in the other room having tea with Sydney's new wife Midge.

"I see you got married," Alfred stated, staring back at Sydney.

"Yes." Alfred could tell that Sydney was in no mood to talk about his marriage. "We would have invited you but we didn't know where to send the letter."

"Ah, yes well-" Alfred was cut short.

"Why do you have him?" Sydney said, pushing his lips.

"To spend quality time with my son, I missed him," Alfred said shrugging.

"You said that he was happy with Mimi and George? Why are you going to mess that up," Sydney said not hiding his anger at his younger brother. Sydney was always the wiser of the duo, both being middle children in their family of six children they were close to each other, even though they only got to spend holidays together since Alfred and Edith (a sister) were sent to a boarding school to get a better education.

"I missed him Sid! He is my son as well," Alfred tried to explain.

"You should want whats best for him. Not you."

"I didn't come to be lectured Sidney, I came to ask you something," Alfred said angry as well. John's laughs flittered through the thin walls of Sydney's house, causing a small smile to spread on both of their faces. Despite that Sydney was angry that Al had practically stolen his nephew from a happy family he couldn't help but to be happy to see him again after four years.

"If my plans-"

"What plans?" Sydney interrupted, causing Alfred to glare at him. Sydney was always interrupting him no matter what the conversation was about.

"If my plans don't work out, do you think you would adopt him?" The astonishment on Sydney's face was almost picture perfect.

"Wha-What?"

"I don't want him to be with Mimi and George, _I_ want to be able to see him whenever _I_ want. Not when they want me to. So?"

"Oh, um, sure, if thats what you like," Sydney said trying to catch his words. Alfred smiled widely and clapped his brother on the back.

"Promise you wont tell anyone though?"

"Sure," Sydney said smiling at his younger brother sullenly. Alfred left the breakfast room and walked into the living room where John and Midge were giggling about something on the radio. John was sprawled out on Midge's lap, both of them sitting on the floor.

"Daddy! This man on the wireless is so funny! Mimi never listens to the funny radio, only the boring classical music kind!" John said when he noticed that Alfred was back in the room.

"Yes, well, you will get to listen to a lot of funny radio soon," Alfred said lifting John out of Midge's lap. "But now we must be on our way to Blackpool!" John cheered happily.

"Bye John!" Midge said happily as she stood up standing next to her husband. John waved happily as they left, he seemed happy to know that he would soon be visiting his Aunt and Uncle soon, not knowing that he never would again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I know that this is a short boring chapter but I felt it needed to be done. Some bro bonding! Next time there will be more Johnny cuteness!**


	4. Chapter 4

John looked around anxiously as the train pulled up to the station. Finally they were at Blackpool. It seemed like it had taken forever, even though his father had reassured him plenty times that it hadn't. He couldn't wait to ride on the ferris wheel and play all the games. Alfred had promised that he could do whatever he wanted and that they weren't really going boring school shopping like he had told Mimi, but going to have fun!

"Oh! Daddy can we eat that!" John said pointing excitedly at a food stand with a large picture of a candy covered apple on it as he dragged Alfred down the street.

"Of course, Johnny. After some rides," Alfred said happily. He was just happy to be with his son, no matter how much it would cost him. John seemed like such a happy child, even for one who had to live with the strictest woman in the history of the world.

Not that Alfred didn't like Mimi. She had been practically raising his son, and doing quite well. She was just too...boring. She never wanted to do anything except listen to her fancy music and drink her fancy tea. It was a wonder that Julia wasn't just as boring or dull as her sister. But she was much more fun and exciting.

It was easy to see that Alfred was still head over heels in love with the woman. It didn't matter to him that she had gone off and shagged another man. It was just a fling. They were in love! Or, they had been at a point. But, maybe with John he would be happier. Maybe with that piece of her it would be enough.

"Hey did you know that if you pour salt on a snail it'll get all bubbly!" John stated randomly.

"Really?"

"Yea. My friend Peter taught me the other day. It was gross!" He said laughing.

"Whats Peter like?"

"He's alright. He got me in trouble because I punched him in the face and made him bleed...but now were best friend! Will you ride the carts with my, daddy?" John asked smiling up at his father toothily. Alfred chuckled as he looked at the small carts his son expected him to fit in. He wasn't a big man, not at all, but he could not by any means fit into one of those tiny carts.

"You know what Johnny, why don't you ride and I'll watch," he said pulling out a few coins from his pocket and dropping them into his son's awaiting hand. John smiled happily and ran to go ride. John stood in line next to a boy about his age with curly black hair and green eyes. He was only a bit taller, so when he looked at John he still had to look down.

"'Ello," the boy said giving John a smile. John looked the boy over. He seemed nice, but strange. He was in no way one of the boys that Mimi would approve of John playing with. He, for one, smelled like old fish and chips, and Mimi hated that smell.

"Hi," John said stiffly. He vaguely remembered Mimi telling him not to talk to strange boys. "I'm John. John Lennon"

"I'm Frank."

"Just Frank?" John asked. He had never met someone without a last name before.

"No. Frank Peters. But I just go by Frank," the boy explained as they took a couple steps forward since the line had began to move.

"Oh," John said, becoming bored of this boy and his smell. He looked over his shoulder and saw his father smiling lamely as he leaned against a light post. So far his day with his father had been very fun. He had gotten to ride the train twice and got to meet one of his Uncles, whom he had never met before.

"Where you from, John?" Frank asked.

"Liverpool."

"I've been there before! Its alright. My father says that London is way better, so we go there all the time."

"Fabulous," John replied shortly turning away from the boy, who wouldn't get the hint that he no longer wanted to talk to him.

Finally, after three more failed conversation starters Frank shut up and the two boys stood in silence until they rode the carts and went their separate ways. John ran back up to his father.

"How was it?"

"It was alright. Lets go ride another!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Holy Crap...I am so sorry for one; taking for<em>EVER<em> and two; this being such a crappy chapter...some shit went down in the real world and it just took me forever to get back...and I'm not even all here haha**

**anywho...hey hey! I'm back! **


End file.
